Mi Música
by jalatonio
Summary: Este fic no irá sobre ningún prota va sobre mi mundo creado a través de este anime con todos los personajes, pero también nuevos y el nuevo prota


**_El Héroe Del Escudo_**

* * *

**_Prólogo_**

**_¿Donde estoy, como... !El quinto héroe¡?_**

_De verdad soy ésto, ¿yo? un chico cualquiera no se ni jugar bien a fútbol,_

_quiere este mundo que sea un héroe ¿de verdad?, es una sensación de escalofrío pero a la vez miedo,_

_no quiero ser el héroe, pero si no desaparece esto habrá que acabarlo,_

_asique la daga me enseñe sus habilidades, !Que comience el juego¡_

Creo que antes de empezar me debo presento, soy un chico llamado Juan, tengo 15 años, soy bastante alto(186 cm), pero muy flaco, bastante serio, y poco gracioso, cuando veais esta historia lo vais a entender todo, pero para resumirlo **soy el héroe de la daga.**

Mi vida es sencilla mi clase bueno se podría decir que me quieren lejos por ser "friki", pero que se le va hacer, mis padres son normales y la verdad nada más que contar asique que empieza esta historia.

**_*España-Las Delicias-El instituto*_**

Profesor: Chicos ya podéis salir, adelante

***Cuando el profesor dijo eso, me dispuse a coger mis cosas y largarme, aunque de repente escuché atrás a las típicas pijas criticarme, ¿mi reacción? ignorar es lo mejor, lo he comprobado, pero algo raro ocurrió, una chica se acercaba a mi, imagino que es para reirse de mi vamosa descubrirlo***

*****: Hola Juan

Juan: Hola Marta, si vienes hacer la subnormal vete por favor

***Marta era una chica nueva, tenia una estatura más baja que la mia(unos 166 cm), era morena, con pelo negro carbón, tenía unos ojos color verdes muy (muy bonitos para que mentirnos), estaba en su peso y por lo que sabia era muy indignada***

Marta: Joder Juan, solo querías que vinieras está tarde a dar una vuelta

Juan: ¿Para? si quieres joderme pasó

Marta: Que no quiero hacerte nada, solo que te veo solo y no me gusta verte solo, no soy como las otras chicas me das si eres "friki" o lo que seas, por eso me gustaria que fuesemos amigos

Juan: Bueno te voy a creer, pero a la mínima adiós

Marta: Vale***lo menciono con una sonrisa***, ¿te parece que esta tarde nos veamos a las 5 en la puerta del insti?

Juan: Vale, perfecto

Marta: Bueno si no te importa me debo ir mi padre me espera fuera Adiós

Juan: Adiós

***Ahora se acercan los chicos, vendran diciendo no se que, y van a querer pelea típico***

Grupo de chicos: E, tu

Juan: ¿Que?

Grupo de chicos: ¿Estás saliendo con ella?

Juan: No

Grupo de chicos: Pues te voy avisar que como intentes algo te parto la boca

***Cuando mencionó eso me fui como si nada, no merece la pena escucharlos, es un tonteria***

Juan: Ya no están los pesado ahora voy a la casa

***Me dispuse a ir a casa a comer, y descansar hasta las 5 para ir con Marta, asique eso fue lo que hice***

***España-Las Delicias-Mi casa***

Juan: !Hola mamá¡

Mamá: !Hola Juan¡

Juan:¿Que hay de comer?

Mamá: Comida

Juan: ¿Donde está?

Mamá: En el horno, cojela y cometelo

Juan: Vale

***Después de comer terminé los deberes y fuí donde quede con Marta***

Juan: Parece que llegué 5 minutos antes y ella aun no

***A lo lejos estaba escuchando una voz, provenía de detrás de mi, asique me dí la vuelta para ver que provocaba esa voz, y la provocaba Marta de un grito***

Marta: !Hola Juan¡

***Le respondí saludando con la mano***

Juan: Veo que al final has venido

Marta: ¿Que te esperabas?

Juan: Plantón

Marta: Tu eres subnormal** *lo dijo con tono de rabieta***

Juan: Sin insultos que era broma ***lo dije con carcajadas***

Marta: Bueno, una pregunta ¿te importaría venir a la biblioteca?

Juan: No, pero si te apetece vamos

***En ese instante ella sonrió, cuando cojimos marcha a la biblioteca estuvimos hablando de cada uno, al parecer le gusta la lectura y la música como a mi, solo que ella sabe tocar todos los instrumentos una prodigio, yo me gusta componer canciones de letra y escuchar música pero no tengo talento, justamente en medio de la conversación llegamos a la biblioteca***

***España-Las Delicias-Biblioteca Municipal***

Juan: Vamos a la sección de libros de rol ***lo mencione susurrando***

***Ella contestó si con la cabeza inclinandola de arriba abajo, mientras buscábamos vimos un libro que llamo nuestra atención se llamaba "Los 5 Héroes Legendarios, abrí el libro describía a 5 héroes con 5 armas legendarias cada uno eran, la espada, el arco, la lanza, ¿el escudo? y ¿la daga?, me parecían inútiles esas dos ultimas, pero de la nada el libro empezó a brillar, y aparecimos mi amiga, y yo en el suelo rodeados de gente con capas en la cabeza y 4 personas más con armas brillantes***

* * *

Hasta aquí este prólogo, espero que os haya gustado, a mi gusto a mi me llama mucho la atención un 5 arma nadie se lo espera

es algo que nadie pensó, esta idea la tuve gracias a que no he visto ningún fic de este tipo, ¿y por que no lo hago?, y BUM salió esto, también perdón por mi manera de escribir soy muy malo con la ortografía XD, no os perdáis el siguiente capítulo, y recordad siempre **!ARRIBA ESPAÑA¡**


End file.
